


Tiny Human, Sing A Lullaby

by Fuchsgeist



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Communism, Double Penetration, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory Negotiations, Werewolf Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuchsgeist/pseuds/Fuchsgeist
Summary: When Belle walks into a bookshop and picks up a Dragon, things get really confusing. But Red Riding Hood likes him better than Beast. At least he's not a filthy arisocrat. What, you thought the "red" in her name stood for her choice in clothes?While everyone hooks up with everyone and everything, activism in the face of injustice is crucial, you class traitors.
Relationships: Beast/Beauty (Beauty and the Beast), Phoebus de Châteaupers/Esméralda | Esmeralda/Quasimodo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any beta and am not a native speaker.  
> This was supposed to be porn, but then the plot escalated. This fic is extremely kinky and does not have content notifications for everything, because I am lazy. Don't read it if you are sensitive to triggers. There is some dubious consent in there and implied rape and harassment.  
> Enjoy!

"I know what you're trying to do. You want my heart. I've been warned about you", she told the unassuming dragon who was just minding his business.  
He was a bit startled.  
"Uh. I was reading, would you mind taking your baseless accusations elsewhere?'  
He huffed. A little cloud escaped his nostrils.  
Her heart. Now, really. If he wanted a snack, he'd just get something with a bit more meat on it. Humans were so incredibly self-centered.  
The maiden refused to move.  
"This is a public library", the dragon stated.  
He knew he was welcome here, despite the highly flammable scrolls. The librarian had always favoured him.  
"You're reading Oscar Wilde", she remarked. Well, she was not illiterate, like most of the villagers who just came here for the readings. And not exactly hard on the eyes.  
"No, I am not, you're distracting me. But I would very much like to", he grumbled.  
"You are not supposed to shoo me away, Mr. Dragon. You're supposed to lure me into your cave and do unspeakable things to me", she rambled on, with a slightly dazed expression and flushed cheeks.  
The dragon rolled his eyes.  
"Well I could do that after reading what this very interesting human wrote about a bird and a rose. Now, would. You. Mind.", he roared. A little spark flew. It landed on the parchment. The dragon cringed and smothered it with his paw. A little soot smear tarnished the delicate calligraphy.  
"Could you be infuriating elsewhere?", he said in a hushed voice, his temper contained by his love for books only.  
She smirked.  
"How about your cave? I'll sit here and read until you're done and accompany you, so that you can start with the horrors and whatnot." Then, without waiting for his answer, she sat down on her knees and started reading, immediately lost in some novel by Gaiman.  
The dragon decided to deal with this particular problem later, after he had at least finished this chapter. He kept stealing glances at the impertinent she-human. Her hair was unkempt and brown, very long and very curly. Her skin was pale. She wore a man's clothes, if he remembered those customs correctly, it was hard to tell those apart if you didn't frequently socialise with them. Her beige hemp blouse and leather trousers did not seem fancy or shabby. She did not wear any jewellery. But her glasses sparkled.  
"Fine." He bellowed and carefully put the scroll back.  
"Come with me, you weird nuisance." He rolled his tail around her wrist. She put a handkerchief between the pages as a bookmark and rose.  
They left with five books each. The hag smiled and put the stamps in each book, giving them more than enough time to return them.

When they stepped out on the street, a bouncy she-human squeaked at them.  
"Hey Belle! What are you doing? Did you pick up a dragon at the library? What will beast say?" She said, while twirling her blond locks.  
"First of all, no, I did not "pick a dragon up" at the library. We were just reading together. Second of all, we broke up. Beast is back to his conceited old self and I begin to understand why the witch cursed him in the first place. He is so full of himself now that he has the good looks or whatever. I personally liked the fur but hey, whatever makes him happy."  
The dragon felt a bit out of place and just kept moving. If Belle wasn't introducing them, he wouldn't bother.  
Belle followed him, unceremoniously, without saying good-bye to the bouncy girl.  
"Aurora is going after Beast, i just know it", Belle muttered without seeming too fussed.  
"What's your name, by the way?" She asked the dragon.  
"I'm Eugene. Nice to meet you." He said, though he wanted to swallow his words immediately afterwards. It was certainly not nice to meet her. In any way. No matter that her brown eyes looked like honey when the evening sun reflected on her bespectacled face.  
"Belle. " she said with a crooked smile.Eugene wondered if he had indeed been "picked up in the library". Well, in retrospect it was kind of obvious. He felt a bit intimidated. Tiny squishy humans usually did not intimidate him, even if they brought pitchforks and torches. Torches! As if a dragon would be afraid of fire.  
It was cold on the outskirts of town, the wind blew undisturbed by houses here. He blew a flame on his paw, the one that was not occupied with library books. Belle groped his warm scales. It felt nice.  
"Let me put those books in my backpack. I want to hold hands.", Belle said with a shit-eating grin. He wordlessly handed them over, inexplicably warmer everywhere after seeing the lewd smile on Belle's face.  
Why does it feel like I'm about to be eaten, Eugene thought to himself.  
His cave was a very neat place. Full of books, with a nice kettle, paw-sized china and cosy sofas. The only thing that was in disarray was his desk, where half finished notes lay on top of ink blotches of every colour. A tasteful portrait of a full-bodied water dragon hung in the small kitchen. (Small by dragon standards, nonetheless) Eugene briefly wondered what Belle thought about his cave. He never before had considered humans attractive. He knew that there were a lot of dragons who felt very attracted to them, but he personally always preferred the shiny scales of a dragoness, he liked them bigger than him and razor-toothed.

It wasn't speciecism, he had no problem with relationships that were between consenting adults that were able to converse. Though he personally found it in bad taste to keep eating members of the species you were sleeping with.

Eugene didn't care for food that he could've otherwise had a good conversation with, different species or not. Though the intellect of pitch-fork carrying villagers was debatable.  
"How come you are carrying my books instead of waving your pitchfork at me?" He wondered aloud.  
Belle's lips curled.  
"Bourgeoise privilege. Grew up with enough food to eat and liberal parents. Though my father is on the batty side of genius."

Eugene furrowed his brow. He read something about human society once, written by a human named Karl Marx who seemed very cross with the leaders of his tribe. It was horribly boring and he stopped after a few pages. For a whole year afterwards he thought that humans were just tedious in general and read creature literature only, until he stumbled upon Bram Stoker, someone who was not actually a vampire, as he thought when he started reading. 

"Well, you humans do seem to make it hard for each other as well as other decent beings.", he sighed.  
"Shall I commence with the ravishing or would you like some tea?" He asked, matter-of-factly.  
Belle sat down.  
"Some earl grey first, maybe. Since it's hard to unleash the fires of hell when you're cold."  
Eugene spit fire to heat the kettle and prepared milk and sugar.  
"Handy.", Belle remarked with a smirk.  
"Goblin milk or goat? And how many sugars?", Eugene asked.  
"Goblin, two sugars, please. Goat is a bit overpowering, if you ask me."  
Belle was right, of course. But goat milk was just easier to come by in this region. Eugene preferred almond milk, but it wasn't the season.  
He played with his spoon, originally a witches ladle, and wondered what he should do once the tea was finished. He should probably make good on his promise, but really, he never was good at the whole "hump, dump, overpower and devour" thing a lot of dragons seemed to enjoy. Well. He was going to scare her a bit, so that this ordeal would become a little less confusing. Maybe she would run away once she realised that he really, really, was a dragon and could theoretically eat her. Though that would not happen, but she didn't have to know that.  
He experimentally blew a scorching flame in her direction. She shuddered, but with a look that was more anticipation than fear.  
Eugene put a paw on her slender neck and pressed a talon into her soft skin. He drew blood.  
"I might eat you, she-human." He muttered against her neck and pinned her to the wall in a choke hold.  
She bit her lip.  
"Oh god, yes, please." She said in a husky voice. Eugene was a bit taken aback. She either did not believe his act in the slightest or she was very suicidal.  
"Now is your chance to run, Belle." Eugene said and growled menacingly. She batted her eyes at him. Humans were so weird! He couldn't quite believe it.  
He wound his raspy, forked tongue around her neck.  
She gasped and still looked very pleased with the whole situation. Eugene himself was a bit hot and bothered by now. He really, really didn't want to break the human. It was too much fun. He licked her blood off his talon. It was delicious. Salty and musky. And with a distinct taste of Belle. She did not seem particularly happy that his tongue was not on her body anymore. She moaned longingly. Eugene decided to lick the blood directly from the source now. The tiny wound looked bigger than it was against her pale skin.  
He ripped her blouse off. She made an annoyed sound. Incredible. She didn't seem to mind getting mauled, but a ripped shirt was a problem? She started to wriggle out of her leather trousers herself, probably to keep him from ripping those, too.  
The skin under her clothes was even paler. He tasted it while she limply leaned against the wall. There was furr between her legs. She guided his snout there.  
He had seen naked pictures of humans, in school they were traded under the desks, hidden from the scrutiny of the elders. He knew you could put a tongue or a talon or a penis or a tail in there. Just like one would with a she-dragon. It seemed a bit delicate, though, so Eugene decided to lick it first, since he had more control over the softer parts of his body. It tasted really good. Humans were so tasty. A pity, really, that hunting them was an ethical conflict for him.  
Belle's tiny hands guided his tongue to a spot over her entrance. When he teasingly flicked his tongue there and snaked it around, she started moaning like he was actually eating her already. Her wetness tasted good, too, just like her blood, but maybe a bit less like food. He entered his tongue into one of the entrances and pumped it in and out, like he would have done with an other dragon.  
She screamed and writhed under him.  
He had a raging erection now. He slipped his tongue out of her and held her down. She started to lick his tongue with her tiny, human one. It was very pleasurable and Eugene accidentally breathed a bit too hotly and burned her lips. Her glasses looked foggy.  
"Ouch." She mumbled.  
"Sorry." He said, temporarily a bit out of character, since he had forgotten to play the big, mean, intimidating dragon for a second.  
She did not seem to mind, though, and impatiently grabbed his member to impale herself on it. She moaned loudly. There was still a smudge of dark blood on her. She looked magnificent.  
"Oh god, you're so big!" She squealed in a scandalized tone.  
"Well, what did you expect? Don't you know the saying "hung like a dragon"?" Eugene said, as she tried to get used to his size. There was no such saying, but there could've been, Eugene decided.  
"Nobody says that." Belle remarked. Eugene smiled.  
He pushed into her harder. She scratched the wall.  
"I still have a tail, you know." He said, leering a bit. Her eyes widened. He really enjoyed it very much to see even the outrageous Belle had limits.  
"I really want to. Try this some time!", she whispered.  
Eugene rammed into her. Her eyes rolled into her head.  
Oh, she-humans were tremendous fun, how had he never tried this before? He himself really liked a tail in his rear entrance, but most dragonesses did not.  
He wanted to stuff the little human, tongue in her throat, cock in her cunt, tail in her arse. But maybe a bit of getting used to each other first.  
Oh, but where did his thoughts go? Did he really want to keep her? He prided himself on not being a possessive hoarder, like a lot if dragons were.  
Belle convulsed around him. It was delicious. He felt fire in his throat and swallowed it quickly, not keen on burning his furniture or Belle . The wee human wimpered and cried a bit, but still mouthed "yes".  
Eugene felt his hot sperm shoot out and into her tiny body. She howled, he couldn't tell if with pleasure or pain.  
Belle stood there, panting and naked, leaking dragon sperm and smiling deliriously. She put her hand between her legs and took some of the pale liquid, then she licked it off her hand. She made a pleased little noise.  
"You really are a weird little human, Belle." Eugene said and chuckled a bit.  
"Next time, I'm going to top you, just you wait." Belle said. Then she stroked his snout.  
Eugene was awed. There she stood, boneless, a sooty, bloody, wounded, sperm-leaking mess and planned to top him. How? How would that even work?  
Belle scratched his belly and he started to purr unwillingly. Oh well. If someone could do it, it was probably Belle.


	2. The rose in the cumbucket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora approaches Beast. And gets more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some really bad BDSM etiquette. Aurora is very into it, so it's technically consensual, but like. Don't try this at home.

Aurora knocked at the front door, her blond hair in a loose chignon, a pink rose pinned to her cape.  
She tried to look her best for Adam, even though she wanted it to look sophisticated. If he liked Belle, he was probably not into showy clothing.   
Adam was such a handsome man, well-read and still with a rogueish hint of beast in his sparkling eyes. How Belle could've let him go was beyond her. Aurora's Prince Charming had turned out to be an awful bore. Why was it a custom to get married on a whim after a few days anyway? Now she had had to go through with this incredibly dull divorce, splitting fortunes and whatnot, even though they were both too rich to care.  
"Who is it?", a deep, rough voice bellowed at her behind the doors. How wonderful that he was going to open himself instead of sending a lackey to do it.  
The door clicked open. The handsome Prince looked at her as if she was see-through.  
"Hello Adam." Aurora said. "I brought you a rare book I thought you might be interested in."   
She offered him a basket with the plush-wrapped book in it. It was a goblin-hide bound copy of "the name of the rose" by Umberto Eco. If he doesn't like it, he's not worth it, she thought to herself. She was so done with bland princes.  
"Well, come on in." He said, a bit less indifferent now. His cloak billowed behind him as he went up the stairs. It was ridiculously arrogant, but sexy.  
Aurora tried to compose herself. She knew she had the tendency to come off bubbly and shallow, which was the opposite of what she wanted.   
Elegance, poise, intelligence. Those were the qualities she wanted other people to notice.  
But nobody ever took you seriously when you were young and blond and had a high pitched voice. It was a curse. Well, not literally, that would've been a very odd curse. People did not think of cursing people to never be taken seriously and to be looked at as pretty, empty headed decorations. That was supposed to be a blessing.  
No wonder that Belle had taken off with a dragon. Humans were awful. Also, the dragon was kind of handsome, in a strange way.   
Prince Adam took her to the library, probably to show off a bit, but Aurora didn't mind. She liked gentlemen and ladies with big libraries. She even liked witches with big libraries, even though she couldn't quite admit that to herself.   
"So, I heard you and Belle broke up." , she said in a girly voice. Smooth, Aurora, smooth. She wanted to bang her head against a cupboard.  
"Yes. We did.", Adam growled and accidentally crushed the cup he wanted to offer Aurora. His raw anger was...exiting. Aurora tried not to look as if she swooned.   
"But really, who needs her. She's just a weird, weird girl. Cold hearted. Probably a spinster at heart."   
He did sound pressed about the whole matter.   
Aurora did like Belle. She just liked Adam more.  
"Well. I like her but. She is weird. And a bit fast maybe." Aurora muttered under her breath.  
Adam stopped pacing and looked at her in a frighteningly intense way.  
"Fast? What do you mean by that?"  
Aurora flinched. She really had to learn how to keep her mouth shut. Damn.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all.", she replied.   
"You are going to tell me, Aurora. Because we are friends. And because I said so. Don't you like it when I tell you what to do?" He asked in a silky smooth voice and pulled her closer. He tilted her chin up.  
"Tell me, Aurora."   
Her brain temporarily stopped working.   
"Eep!", she said, like a squeaky little mouse, as his big rough hand grabbed the nape of her neck.  
"She picked a dragon up at the library?", she answered with a small voice and wrapped her arms around him with a sigh. He froze.  
"A WHAT now?!" He dropped Aurora and started pacing again.  
That was rude. And humiliating.   
"Wow, you really are one conceited bastard." Aurora said, and even if her voice was the same girly cadence it always was, she felt better about it.  
"No wonder Belle preferred a dragon over you."  
Aurora rearranged her cape. Adam was sexy, but really, no one was sexy enough to act like this.  
Adam stopped and looked at Aurora again, with renewed interest. He seemed to like snark. Well.  
"Oh Aurora. Don't be like that." Adam purred, and wrapped an arm around her waist. That man was fit indeed.   
"Well, you're lucky you look decent again, your manners would not help you with the ladies.", Aurora stated, trying to look as arrogant as he did. It seemed to turn him on. Banter as foreplay. Aurora didn't want to like it but something inside her, some inner voice, insisted on getting pounded against a bookshelf. And you should listen to your inner voices, right?  
Oh, what the heck.   
"Are you sure about that?" Adam growled. His eyes turned feral. Aurora melted into his arms, that somehow seemed to have become bigger and darker.  
"Men like you are dogs. All bark, no bite." , Aurora dared. God it was lovely to taunt him. It was hard to feel as smart while having a normal, non-snarky conversation. People tended to interpret the things in the most boring, literal, docile way if you weren't mean. And Aurora usually wasn't. Tactless, maybe. Philip said so at least.  
Adam, foreseeable, yet hot nonetheless, pushed her against the shelf and scratched through the silky fabric of her dress. Then he bit her neck. She moaned a bit.  
"Pretty little princess. All nice dresses and tresses and batted eyelashes, but underneath you're a dirty little slut, aren't you?" Adam whispered in her ear, while he pushed her skirt up and violently shoved his hand between her legs. She was already soaking wet.  
"Am not!" She protested weakly, but wow, this man really knew how to make her feel good.  
"Oh? You didn't come here to get fucked against a wall? You didn't think: "Beast and Belle broke up, my chance to get down on my knees and polish his cock, until my eyes water"?"  
Uhh. Well. That was not exactly what she imagined. But.  
"That Prince Charming of you probably fucked you with the lights out and asked you if it hurt when he took you missionary style. Weren't you bored out of your mind?"  
Now, how did Adam know about that? Surely Philip didn't really walk around and talked about his, uhm, love making? Well, the "did I hurt you" part really was a bit ridiculous. He didn't even come close in the five minutes it usually took him.  
"That's really non of your business. How rude." She said, but she grabbed his butt while saying so, which probably lessened the effect.  
Adam put his hand, which was wet with her juices, over her mouth and shushed her. Then he pushed two fingers into her mouth and two into her cunt. Aurora felt absolutely incoherent by now.   
He stopped. A disappointed noise escaped her.  
"Do you want me to go on, you perverted, desperate harlot?", he smirked and fisted her hair, which was a mess by now.  
"Nn..no."   
He stopped touching her.  
"Yes. God. Yes. Do whatever you want with me. Please", she begged. Being cool was too hard. She could be cool later.  
"On your knees."  
Aurora obeyed. Adam unbuckled. He put his belt around Aurora's neck and pulled lightly. It wasn't painful, but humiliating. In an exciting way. Aurora opened her mouth to sigh, but felt a big hand pull her hair and was suddenly confronted with a very hard, very red cock in her face.   
"Now lick it like a lollipop, princess. You know what to do."   
Aurora started to sloppily lick it like candy and it felt deliciously forbidden. Being a princess was really all about pretending to have fun, but this was exhilarating.  
Adam grunted. He roughly pushed into her mouth, into her throat, until she gagged and coughed. Her make-up was running, smeared with spit and tears.  
He groaned and then she tasted salty glue. It was horrible. Adam pulled out and kneeled down next to her. He put a hand over her mouth and pinched her nose shut. She swallowed some, but not all of it. He chuckled. Then he pulled his pants up.  
"You're not going to leave me here, are you?" Aurora asked, spitting out the rest of the come in her mouth.  
Adam grinned. He stroked her face.  
"No. Sit here, cumbucket. You can rub one out while I smack your bum. Would you like that, love?"  
Aurora was so confused. He was so...nice. But he called her a "cumbucket" whatever that was, she could only imagine, and he wanted to spank her.  
That was not what happened in the books when the handsome bad boy finally kissed the princess.   
Did he even kiss her? Oh god. They hadn't even kissed.   
"Would you kiss me, Adam?", she asked him, a bit desperately. And, miraculously, he did. It was a slow, sloppy, brain-melting kiss.  
"You taste like cumslut." ,he told her and giggled. Giggled! Against her ear. Aurora rested. She didn't feel like getting spanked anymore. Or masturbating. She felt like cuddling and hot cocoa. But she was not unsatisfied, oddly enough.   
He seemed to understand that.  
They cuddled up on a chaise longue and it was even better than Aurora's original fantasy.   
She laughed into his shoulder.   
"A lollipop! Now, really! You just ruined my childhood."  
He looked at her and smirked.  
"Wait, THAT was the part that disturbed you?! That ruined your childhood?"  
"Well no, that was the wicked fairy my parents pissed off because they couldn't be bothered to buy a plate more before a party." She rolled her eyes.  
"You know what, I really like you, Aurora. I think I'll make you come later. Because you were such a good little princess. "  
"I mean. Yes. I would like that. But about that 'good little princess' thing...", she frowned.  
"What?"  
"I'd rather you call me 'cumbucket'."


	3. A Beast Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has to learn a lesson.  
> Belle should, too, but who's gonna tell her?  
> She gets away with it because she's cute.  
> And because everyone is horny for everyone else in this story. And Eugene is drowning conflict in tea, because he just is that kind of dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly relationship talk. Beware, there's plot in there! But if you came here for the porn only, skip ahead, I guess. You barbarian.

Belle was sitting on Eugene's sofa and reading a novel by a german dragon named "Hildegunst von Mythenmetz", an author way more popular with humans than dragons. Her tongue darted out in concentration and her tea, cold and forgotten, was placed on the armrest in a way that made Eugene nervous. He took it away.  
"Hey! I was still drinking that!", Belle lied.  
There was a knock on the door.  
Eugene wanted to open, but Belle held him back, gesturing in the general direction of her clothes.  
Eugene rolled his eyes. Humans and their weird customs.  
He waited until she was 'decent'.  
Then he opened. A weird smelling he-human stood in front if him, glaring.  
"Hello. How can I help you?" Eugene asked, politeness, as always, his first impulse, even when he didn't want to be nice to someone.  
"Belle!", the man hollered. What a rude person. And he had a wolfish smell about him. How odd.  
"Adam. Hi.", she answered. "Would you like some tea?"  
The man seemed startled by the innocuous question.  
"No, I don't want tea. I want to know what the fuck is going on.", he demanded to know. Well, if that wasn't one entitled son of a witch.  
"Well what does it look like?", Belle asked with an amused look over her glasses.  
"It looks like you left me for a motherfucking dragon, Belle. Also, you look absolutely awful. What are those bruises? What did the brute do to you?"  
Eugene tutted. "I'm right here, you know."  
Belle pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"Oh, Adam, please don't play dumb. You know what sex bruises look like. Or did you think I turned vanilla after we stopped being an item?"  
Well yes, that was exactly what he thought. He could've imagined Belle living a quiet life, with some cats maybe. And he much preferred his idea to what she was actually doing.  
"Aren't you with Aurora now, anyway? I feel like you could mind your business.", she continued with her slightly annoyed attitude.  
"That's not important right now. And we are not exclusive anyway.", he muttered. 

"Eugene, this is Adam. Adam, Eugene."  
Belle looked tired all of a sudden. Eugene didn't like it when something bothered her. He didn't like it at all. And this seemed to be an ex-boyfriend. Eugene did not appreciate ex-boyfriends, it seemed. He had never met one before.  
"Hello Adam. I don't like you. You upset my she-human.", Eugene said and narrowed his eyes. He usually called her "Belle" but the he-human didn't have to know, better to make him think he was being territorial.  
Adam's eyes turned yellow and he started growling.  
Oh. Eugene hadn't known that he-humans could do that.  
"Could you both cut it out?", Belle asked in her authoritative voice. Eugene liked it when she talked like that. It made him want to curl his tail around her and do whatever she wanted. Which usually was lots of sex. Adam spontaneously shrunk. Interesting, Eugene thought to himself.  
"Now, kiss and make up, boys." , she dictated.  
"Well, I would, but he doesn't even have lips, so I can't.", Eugene replied sarcastically.  
"We manage.", Eugene replied smugly. Adam's chest pumped up again.  
"Down, boy.", Belle said.  
"Now, Eugene, what do you think about he-humans and they-humans? Have you ever had one?"  
"Don't be ridiculous, I don't eat anyone that talks... Oh! You mean sexually!"  
Huh. Maybe he should've told her that he had, before she came along, been dating dragonesses only. That was awkward. He actually never even thought much about his sexuality, he never met a dragon who pursued him and he wasn't the type to walk up to someone and suggest such a thing. He was a bit shy, actually. But dragonesses had been very forward in the past, so he never even had to plan such things.  
And Belle wasn't exactly a wallflower either.  
And what was a he-human? How many genders were there?  
Eugene still stood there, trying to come up with an answer, which Belle interpreted correctly as a "no, but let me think now". He walked over to his desk and wrote a note that said "research human gender".

"Adam, you have told Aurora about you not being exclusive, right? Because the default setting for a princess like her is probably marriage and fucking exclusively."

Eugene blinked.  
"Wait. That's our 'default setting' too, right? We're not seeing other people?", he asked, feeling a bit vulnerable.  
"Of course not, you stupid dragon, I would've talked to you about that." Belle gave him a peck on the snout. "Also, we've practically been living together since we met, when would I even see other people?"  
Adam gasped. "That was a week ago!"

Eugene was a bit miffed at him. "And what of It?", he asked with a sneer. After Belle had accompanied him home, they had been very busy with sex, eating, sleeping and reading and Eugene had not felt like seeing other people even in the literal sense of those words, thank you very much.  
"You're isolating her, so that she doesn't realise what a monster you are, because she has no comparison!", Adam accused him.  
Belle laughed in a filthy way. "Now that's rich, coming from you."  
Eugene felt a bit uncomfortable now. Belle had not tried to leave for anything but shopping. He wasn't isolating her, was he? She even went to see her dad once and brought him ridiculous amounts of goat milk and such. How did humans perceive time any way? What was their life span? He should probably find out about things like that. He went over to his desk and wrote a note saying 'research human time'.  
Then he watched Belle and Adam fight from the sofa.  
"You captured my father, basically kidnapped me and now you come here to insult my dragon!", Belle screamed. Her dragon. He liked it when she called him that. She had said she wanted to put that on a leather collar. He really, really liked this human. He was going to keep it. Belle would get a collar too, he decided.  
"Well, I was a beast back then and you liked it, Belle."  
"I liked that we could talk about literature, because the villagers were pretty much all illiterate. But being into the same geeky stuff is not what you build a relationship on.", she sighed.  
Now that kind of hurt. What did you build a relationship on, then? Eugene really wanted to know now.  
"What is it, then?" Adam asked, apparently as confused as Eugene.  
"Mutual respect! Love. Similar values and such.", Belle huffed.  
"I... Do respect you, Belle. I really do. I respect you so much.", Adam said, with a slightly panicky voice.  
"Well, that is not exactly mutual then.", Belle said.  
Ooh. That was harsh. The he-human looked scandalized.  
"What..what did I do? Why don't you love me? Did you ever?"  
"Let's see. You treat your servants like shit. The minute they could, they left you alone in your pompous castle. You're obnoxious, too. You never did anything around the house. You throw a tantrum whenever you don't get what you want, like a toddler. You fucked random people in the library, which should've been our sanctum. You yelled at my father. And you're vain like a peacock. Grow up."  
Wow. Belle really was quite scary if you got on her bad side. It was sexy in an intimidating way. Eugene wrapped his tail around himself. He felt like getting popcorn. Adam looked completely crushed.  
"Well, you're not little miss perfect either.", he sniffled.  
"You emasculated me with your nagging. And you wear men's clothes. And..and you fucked a dragon just to spite me."  
Eugene didn't care for that notion. She did not, did she? He looked at Belle for reassurance. She moved over to him and held his paw.  
"I most certainly did not, Adam. I fuck Eugene because I like him. And he's handsome and polite and smart. And makes the best tea.", she said affectionately. Adam looked close to bawling. Now Eugene felt kind of bad for him. Maybe some more tea would help. Eugene re-lit the fire under the kettle.  
"Eugene is also good at consent. While you...well."  
Now Adam looked so hurt, even Belle couldn't ignore it.  
"Wow Belle. That's low. It's not like I did anything you didn't want."  
"Yeah, well. If you haven't established an other safe-word, 'no' is one."  
Adam looked at her condescendingly.  
"Well a girl is supposed to say no. To not seem easy."  
"Get. Consent.", Belle snarled.  
"So are you telling me that Mr. Dragon here makes sweet love to you and never does anything without asking if it's okay first?" Adam said, pointedly looked at Belle's bruises.  
"Well we established at beginning that he was going to do unspeakable horrors to me and that I liked that. And after that, there was nothing but "yes" from my side. But Eugene still made sure I could tap out at any given time."  
Now that Eugene thought about it, that was probably true. He would've let her go at any given time. And when Belle drank his blood and put a fist in his hole, she always said things like "can you take that, you little bitch?" And such, which technically qualified as a way of asking if he wanted to stop. Which was good, because this 'big dragon having sex with tiny breakable human' thing required a lot of communication.  
"I'm sorry, Belle. You gave me a lot to think about. I guess I'll go home now." Adam said, a bit choked up.  
Belle looked at him with pity.  
"Have some tea first.", Eugene said. He had just prepared some Darjerling.  
"Yes, stay for a while. I know I was a bit harsh.", Belle said soothingly.  
Adam sat down on the big sofa and tried to regain his posture. The tea helped.  
"Nice. Is that goblin milk, Belle?"  
Eugene handed him a spoon.  
"Yes, Adam, that is goblin milk. And I would appreciate it if you acknowledge my existence, since this is my home and you still haven't said a single word to me.", Eugene replied. Uncouth little human.  
Adam looked up at him for the first time, as if he had just noticed him. Belle scoffed.  
"Oh, you must understand that Adam only notices people as soon as they show signs of what he recognises as an 'interesting' personality. Namely, agression. And he just ignores or belittles anyone who doesn't fit into his definition of interesting."  
Adam shrugged.  
"Well, yes. But if someone can't stand up to me, they're not worth my time." He proceeded to drink his tea.  
"Arrrgh! You are so frustrating! And conceited! And arrogant!", Belle said and leaned against Eugene.  
He didn't say anything, but he was thinking of Belle's rather naughty way of approaching him in the library. And how rude she had been to Aurora. Pot, kettle.  
Eugene wrapped a wing around Belle.  
"Calm down, dear. Why don't you drink your tea and I'll rub your back."  
Belle leaned into him. He was so calming. 

After finishing his tea, Adam rode back to his castle.  
Aurora was going to come to dinner.  
He thought about what Belle had said about consent culture and default settings. There might be some truth to that. And yes, he did not like boot-lickers. Whatever.  
He looked at the abandoned carriage that was unusable because he had scared away practically every servant, even though he offered health insurance. Well, maybe he should not yell at people who were paid to be polite.  
And had Belle implied the possibility of a threesome somewhere along the way? He was not quite sure. He had never been with a dragon before and he had to admit that Eugene was quite handsome. He really had to talk about relationship stuff with Aurora.

_________

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I'm obviously not fine with you having a threesome with your ex and a dragon that doesn't even involve me!" Aurora screeched. Wow. This girl was really a screamer. That did not sound too bad, though. It sounded like she would be open to the idea if she was in it. Was Aurora attracted to Belle? Because that would be fun to watch. Well, it was good that he asked before just going through with it.  
"I'm sorry, Aurora. I didn't mean to offend you."  
She huffed.  
"You're not allowed to have sex without me, understood?", she said and narrowed her eyes at him. It looked very cute. Her trying to be menacing.  
"Uh, yes, my love." Well, that wasn't a 'no sex with anyone else, ever'. That sounded more like the princess wanted to experiment. Oh no, he was doing it again. Looking for loopholes. Bad consent. He wanted to do better.  
"Aurora, please tell me if you're uncomfortable with the way I do this. I know I often do or suggest things we didn't really talk about."

Aurora sat there in silent contemplation. After a while, she spoke up again with a soft voice.  
"Adam, I like it when you push my limits and tell me what to do. I like to be convinced and it's fun to be manipulated into things that the conservative part of me wouldn't admit to want. But sometimes I'm afraid of getting hurt emotionally, or even physically, if we play like that. I honestly don't know how to communicate my hard limits."  
Oh. That was actually a very good response. Aurora was one smart woman. Well, that was a solvable problem.  
"Let's just make up a safe-word then. For when something makes either of us uncomfortable for real. ", he suggested.  
Aurora's face lit up.  
"Oh, that's a very good idea! How about "down, boy"?"

That did sound good. Too good, maybe.

"Uh, maybe something that wouldn't come up normally. Something that can't be mistaken for anything else."  
"When would that come up...oh!" Aurora blushed.  
"How about "blueberries" then? There is absolutely zero possibilities for sexual context there."  
...  
"Yes, that is a good one", Adam agreed. "So, now that we cleared that up, how would a conservative princess like you react if asked about your stance on moresomes with you in them?"  
Aurora feigned an insulted hand gesture.  
"Oh, how dare you, you brute!", she replied with a coquettish smile.  
"I see. You're such a devious little slut. Probably secretly dreaming of having a cock inside you and being eaten out at the same time, aren't you? Fantasizing about being a fucktoy?", Adam purred.  
"Never!" Aurora claimed, and bit her lip.

Adam closed the distance between them. He wanted her so much by now. Real talk was such a turn on.  
The door bell rang.  
"For fuck' s sake! Who's that?" Adam cursed. He was not amused.  
He ignored it. It rang again, twice. Aurora rolled her eyes. "I'll get it. "  
Clad in three layers of too much, there stood Rapunzel. Oh no.  
"Aurooooraaa! How good to see you!", she squealed, and air-kissed her.  
Aurora smiled surly. "Come on in. We were just having dinner."  
Rapunzel was weird. Weirder than Belle. Her secluded upbringing with a deranged kidnapper were to blame. Thinking about it, practically every princess Aurora knew had been thoroughly traumatised for some stupid reason. They only had different degrees of resiliency. But the common understanding was solidarity with other princesses. No matter how weird they were. And Rapunzel was hard to be around. She never took a carriage, because of her severe claustrophobia. Her head was clean-shaven and she was fidgety around people with very long open hair. She couldn't even look at Belle. Rapunzel's girlfriend Mulan didn't mind wearing her hair short, she was used to it since the war with the huns.  
Rapunzel's shorn head did not go well with the frilly dresses she preferred, and her bubbly personality didn't mix with her stims and ticks. Snowhite and her got along well, she was used to quirky people after spending most of her teenage years with seven socially awkward dwarfes.  
"Oh, I don't want to impose. I just wanted to personally invite Adam and you to my ball. Mulan and I are tying the knot, you see." She beamed at Aurora and showed off her ring, an understated golden one.  
Then she immediately said her good-byes and rushed out.  
Adam waved.  
"That was a short visit. What a shame. I quite like her company", he told Aurora. "However, where were we?"  
He pulled Aurora closer.


	4. How To Help Out Comrades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter about Belle. Mostly her ranting and lusting after Eugene. Then Red Riding Hood comes in and pushes her political activism on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Red Riding Hood are basically social sciences university students in this chapter.

Belle was writing an article for the local newspaper about the theater play that an English man named Shakespeare had written and directed at the theater in the city. She liked it very much, especially the lewd humour.  
Her flat had been in a state of neglect lately, her potted plants nearly beyond hope, but a bit of Eugene's blood as fertiliser worked wonders.  
It was good to be back home. Even though being with Eugene 24/7 was her favourite pastime. And his tea was better. And his back rubs were nothing to sneeze at. And his shiny scales were so, so warm.  
She really should put more effort into work and friendships, though. She was not great with humans. Her best friend was Red Riding Hood but she was a werewolf, so not technically human. Maintaining friendships was hard. After looking through her correspondence, she now had to decide if she wanted to go to Rapunzel and Mulan's engagement ball. Practically everyone else there would probably be a royal or a soldier. And she really had nothing to wear. Well, the yellow dress that Adam had given her would probably work. His servants were really good friends with her once, but they all moved to the city to find work with a less erratic employer.  
Miss Potts also made fantastic tea. And she was such a darling old lady.  
Belle read the news. Apparently, there was revolutionary activity in Paris after an attempted witch-burning near Notre Dame. Belle was all for it. The world was full of injustice and smug aristocrats who felt like they were the centre of the universe.  
Belle herself sometimes felt like a hypocrite. She didn't really have to work hard, since her father had bought her the flat and occasionally writing an article payed her meals easily. Also Eugene was a really good cook and his fragile glass figurines sold good enough to pay for anything he couldn't get out of his vegetable farming, goats and poultry. And she could've had all the aristocratic nonsense if she wouldn't have left Adam. He just took it for granted, servants were background noise to him. And he was so entitled. He wanted to be loved with all his flaws instead of working on them. And all his edginess! What was his story, really? 'Boo-hoo, I got turned into a handsome beast for being a cruel, self-important bastard, and I still had all my personnel and books because even the witch who was mad at me thought I was entitled to them'. Try being sexually harassed on a daily basis by every dunderhead in the village and having to take care of yourself as a kid because it's too hard for your neurodivergent dad. No reason to be an arsehole to everyone who is dependent on you.

Eugene was always polite to everyone. Well not during sex, but that would've been awfully boring anyway. It was endearing. He was such a well-mannered dragon. And he smelled like home. She still had some bruises from the last time they played rough. Eugene had scratched her back and penetrates her behind with his long tongue. Such finesse. And then he had replaced it carefully and slowly with the tip of his tail, inch by inch. She still shuddered thinking of it. She really wanted to try what it would feel like if he did that with his cock, but it was frighteningly big. Maybe she had to practice a bit. Eugene had no problem with taking her whole fist. He enjoyed it so much he nearly set the whole place on fire when she did it for the first time. It was kind of a taboo in dragon society, similar to humankind. You weren't supposed to do it like that with other dragons. Eugene still had some insecurities left from being bullied at school, before he became so ridiculously handsome. Dragon puberty came relatively late. And Eugene was in his early thirties, pretty young for a dragon. He was slender and pitch black, his eyes were grey and soft and lit up when he got angry or exited. His wings, which he didn't use often, were strong and healthy. Belle sighed.  
Someone knocked on her door.  
She opened.  
It was Hood.  
"Hi, Belle. God, it's hard to reach you."

"Hi Hood. Good to see you."  
Hood worried her lower lip.  
"Look, this is not a social visit. Have you heard about the, uhm, activities in Paris?"  
Belle rolled her eyes.  
"You can say 'uprising', Hood, we're in my flat."

"Yes, well my, uh, friend, Remus is in the resistance."  
Belle wiggled her eyebrows. Hood blushed.  
"We got to know each other through the werewolves-helping-werewolves-network, w.h.w, remember?"

Belle vaguely remembered Hood being very political about werewolf activism and lots of leaflets. 

"Is this about him? Does he need help?" Belle wanted to know.

"No, he's staying at my place. But he brought some French refugees here. A woman and two men. They're lovely people, Belle. Humans. Esmeralda isn't even a witch and they still tried to burn her, these cruel, awful people! And they need a place to stay."

Hood was pacing now. Well, she could see her point. Living with five people in her little cottage would be a bit crowded. Especially with all the political activism and meetings and such. It shouldn't be a problem. Eugene had asked her to move in anyways. Well, that had been a nice day of peace and quiet. It was good while it lasted.  
"They can have my flat. I'm staying at Eugene' s cave most of the time anyway, which is why I'm so hard to reach."  
Hood looked very relieved.  
"Oh thank you so much! It's just until they find an occupation and so on."

"Tell me about them! What kind of people are they? What do they do?"

"Well, Esmeralda is an exotic dancer. Quasimodo makes dolls and puppets. And Phoebus is a soldier. They're a triad. Generally pleasent company if you're not trying to figure out a relationship with a rather private werewolf who still hasn't found peace with being what he is."  
Aha. So Hood was still trying to get into Remus pants. "Quasimodo"? What a mean name for a kid. What type of parents would do such a thing? Belle shook her head. She should introduce him to Eugene. His figurines were close enough to dolls. And maybe Mulan could employ the soldier in her bodyguard agency. Esmeralda would have zero problems finding employ, the village was quite short of exotic dancers.  
"I look forward to meeting them. And don't fret about the whole Remus thing. He will notice how gorgeous you are eventually."

"You're a real one, Belle. I hope you're right.And I hope I meet this Eugene guy soon. Did you say what he did? I forgot."  
"He is a farmer and makes glass figurines on the side. And he's a scholar."  
"Sounds like he's right up your alley. What species is he, if I may be so blunt?"  
"He's a dragon."  
"Wow, Belle. Not even humanoid? You're full of surprises. Well I guess you weren't planning on having kids anytime soon, anyway."  
Belle shrugged. They could adopt a hatchling or something like that if it came to that.  
"Are you invited to the ball Mulan and Rapunzel are having?"  
"Yes, but I declined. I'm not dining with aristocrats when the working class is still fighting. I'm so glad you dumped that spoiled Adam fellow. He didn't even notice anyone who didn't wear fancy clothes or was pretty enough to get his attention. No offense."  
"None taken. You did call me a class traitor when I enjoyed his private library though, I admit that stung. You're wrong about Adam, though. He notices people as soon as he doesn't think they're too much of a wet blanket."  
"Anyhow. I'll bring Esmeralda, Phoebus and Quasimodo here at seven p.m. Love you."  
And off she went. What a whirlwind.


	5. The Children Of A Cruel God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esmeralda, Poebus and Quasimodo are introduced and Hermione Granger has a guest appearance, helping the poor and downtrodd like she always did and always will.   
> Quasimodo has zero self-worth and is socially awkward.

Quasimodo had insisted on carrying everyone's luggage. It wasn't much. Sometimes, he missed the wonderful structure of Notre Dame. He grew up surrounded by beauty, appreciating it, but never part of it. He knew in his heart that Frollo was a horrible man, but he hadn't been entirely wrong about the world being a cruel and ugly place. Paris was dirty and stinky, there were loud, irregular noises everywhere and the whole city was a giant building site. The only beauty he could see were Esmeralda and Phoebus. How they could even look at him was beyond him. And it was not like he was ugly on the skin but pretty from within. He was ugly, in and out. He had betrayed them in a jealous rage once. And they still loved him. Phoebus and Esmeralda had kissed and held him, every night of their escape. All the little hidey holes had been bearable. Still he felt how Esmeralda petted him like a cherished dog and touched Phoebus with flaming desire instead. And he knew, he couldn't hope to have that. But Phoebus did look at his body with a raw lust sometimes.  
It felt like a guilty pleasure though. If god had meant him to enjoy the wonders of love making, why had he given Quasimodo this horrible shape? There was no symmetry, no smoothness in him. He wasn't made for it. Frollo had said so. He wasn't even good enough to touch himself while dreaming of the beauty of others.  
Phoebus came in and disturbed his brooding.  
"Hi, Modo. Are you sure you won't let me help with the luggage?"  
Quasimodo nodded.   
"I don't know what to do with my muscle anyway, since I can't really climb anywhere around here", he sighed.  
Phoebus eyes darkened.  
"I have some ideas", he whispered and smirked at him. Quasimodo felt his gaze and Phoebus' intentions. He longed to permit himself to be aroused, but he couldn't. He felt a dying flame inside his throat, smoke got into his eyes and he burried his big head in Phoebus' shabby clothes. Phoebus stroked his back soothingly.   
"Don't cry, love. Soon we will be away from here, in a nice village, where we can walk around in plain daylight. A place where all humans and creatures live next to each other in peace. Have you ever seen a Griffin? They're magnificent."  
Quasimodo held on to him as if he was the only solid rock in a sea of uncertainty and doubt. It was a day's ride to the witch, who would help them get to their refuge. One Hermione Granger, an English girl.  
Esmeralda came in and joined their hug. Witches and lusty thoughts. He was living in sin. But maybe Phoebus and Esmeralda were worth eternal damnation. He didn't even know how to trust an afterlife, provided by a cruel god that spoke to him in Frollo's voice to tell him he wasn't good enough. It was easier to believe in God when you were close to heaven, surrounded by stained glass windows, where choir music accompanied the dawning of the sun.  
Like phantom pain he still woke to ring the bells at dusk and went back to uneasy sleep and nightmares of hellfire.

"Modo sure is a bit of a drama queen, huh?" Phoebus asked Esmeralda in a hushed voice.   
"What did you expect? He was raised by Frollo", she replied, as she bound her bundle to the donkey.   
"Well, Frollo is the most melodramatic shit to ever walk this earth."  
"Yes, he is too sanctimonious to fart out the stick in his arse", Esmeralda sighed.  
"He is the illustration in the dictionary next to "repressed sexual needs" and the best counterargument to celibacy."  
"The nightmare I wake up to screaming when I lie next to you", Quasimodo joined the conversation to lighten the mood.   
Esmeralda cringed. "Sorry, Modo", she muttered.   
"No, I was joking! Well I guess I'm not very good at it", Quasimodo explained.   
Esmeralda shouldered her goat.   
The ride was uneventful and the witch was very polite. Not quite what he had anticipated after his upbringing. No intimidating sorceress, more like a scholar. She made them all hold hands and they carried all of their belongings (and a disgruntled, bleaking goat) with them. And then they felt a weird jumping sensation and were somewhere else entirely. It was wicked.  
Hermione smiled at them, the goat extremely disoriented, the humans likewise.   
"It takes getting used to, this way of traveling. But what matters is that you're safe now. Remus and Hood will show you the way and I will see you again soon. Good luck!"  
And then, with a loud bang, the busy witch disappeared.  
Quasimodo wondered if she would get in trouble with Frollo. A real witch to burn. But if she could just disappear at will, he could probably not even get to her. He tried to picture the girl in eternal damnation, but it just didn't work.   
Esmeralda stroked his back.  
"Are you ok, darling? You look a bit troubled."  
He smiled at her shyly. Her raven hair looked like a halo around her face and her dark skin spoke of summer days still. She kissed his forehead and he felt flooded with gratitude.   
From afar, he saw the silhouettes of Hood and Remus, who they had met before in Paris. They walked close to each other, their long shadows touching in the fall sunlight, though they themselves didn't dare to do so yet.  
"Hello, friends!" Phoebus shouted, merry as he usually was, even in dire situations.   
"Hullo, comrades!", Hood replied with a grin. Remus waved.  
The goat hid behind Esmeralda. She couldn't get used to the werewolves and panicked slightly whenever they were around.  
Remus and Hood let the way, making small talk and exchanging pleasantries with all of them. It was nice, but Quasimodo felt tired and longed to lay down with Phoebus and Esmeralda, to cuddle and rest.  
He thought about the way Phoebus had looked at him, still imagining Frollo's judgy tenor telling him how pathetic and unnatural he was and how he could never wish to be loved or touched by Phoebus.  
But the desire in his eyes set fire to his insides. He wanted to give him everything, everything he was, and he wanted Belle and her beauty. Sometimes so much that it hurt. Have him and her. Be her. He didn't know.  
Phoebus touched his hand. "Hey Modo, I'm looking forward to sleeping in a real bed again", he said and wiggled his eyebrows a bit. Quasimodo blushed.  
His hand was probably clammy but Phoebus didn't seem to mind. Quasimodo remembered how he had watched Phoebus making love to Esmeralda. How his hands had cupped her full breasts, how she threw her head back in ecstasy, riding his athletic body in the pale moonlight. He had wanted to freeze time and look at their bodies forever, part of the moment as Phoebus reached for his hand and made eye contact, still burried in Esmeralda.   
When they arrived at the place that was going to be their home for a short period of time, Quasimodo felt a strange type of exhausted relief. Having a roof over his head, a kitchen to cook in, a bed to sleep in, he had missed it so much. A girl opened the door, her hair as long as Esmeralda's, but lighter. Her skin was pale and she had glasses on. She wore trousers.   
"Hello, I'm Belle, come on in, come on in." She held the door open for them and kissed Hood on the cheeks.  
Her flat was pretty. It had big windows with open shutters and there were some plants and lots of books and parchment everywhere. It smelled of baked chicken. There was wine on the table.   
"Wow", Esmeralda whispered. After the time that they had spent on the run, this place was a little paradise.  
"What should I do with my goat?", she asked, suddenly a bit shy.  
"You could keep it in here, of course, but I could also take it to Eugene's farm", Belle offered.  
"As much as I'd like to have her around, she'd probably be happier with other goats. But could I visit her from time to time?", Esmeralda asked and scratched it behind it's pierced ear.  
"Sure! Please don't be a stranger. All of you are welcome. Eugene told me I should invite my friends over, so I know he won't mind."  
"Is he your husband?", Esmeralda asked.  
"No, we're lovers."  
It was all so different than what Quasimodo was used to. They lived in sin, and everyone just accepted it. Remus and Hood hadn't even asked about the strange relationship Esmeralda, Quasimodo and Phoebus had. Nothing was questioned and everyone was nice to each other. This village seemed to good to be true.  
Phoebus and Belle talked about keys and beds and organised everything while Quasimodo just collapsed into himself. It had been a tough time, and he didnt quite dare to hope that it was over, that they could hide from Frollo and the church, that they had found a place where they didn't have to look over their shoulder, where the sound of hooves didn't mean fear.  
They ate and drank and everything felt like it had back when Quasimodo had had to pretend that his dolls were real people and he would drink tea with them, alone in his room above Paris. Then Belle left and took the goat with her and Esmeralda took a bath. And while Phoebus unpacked, Quasimodo sunk into an armchair and felt like he was a doll, too, moved around by invisible hands. All his life he had dreamed to be one of the people out there. And now that he had hands to hold and lips to kiss, some part of him was still licked in the tower, talking to gargoyles, getting yelled at for the sin of existing.  
Frollo hunted all of them, but he only haunted Quasimodo, still whispering in his ear whenever he looked at his body, still expecting gratitude and obedience.   
Phoebus came out of the bedroom and kneeled down before the armchair, touching Quasimodo's knees and looking at him like a golden puppy dog.  
"It's so nice to be safe", Phoebus whispered. "It was scary out there." He rested his head on Quasimodo's lap.   
"I thought you were never scared. You're always so brave.", Quasimodo said.  
"Yes but with you I don't have to, do I?", Phoebus replied with a choked voice.  
"Never.", Quasimodo whispered and stroked his hair. He was so beautiful. Quasimodo lightly massaged the nape of his neck. Phoebus moaned. He opened his eyes and looked at Quasimodo with honest, longing vulnerability. It was angelic. And Quasimodo felt how the the love in Phoebus' eyes awakened the burried longing inside him. He felt the shameful throbbing inside his pants. Phoebus noticed it, too, and gave him a look that was a silent question, daring him. Quasimodo nodded weakly, still wrestling with the voice inside him that told him it was wrong to be loved. The moment took him like a leaf in the wind. Phoebus strong hands rubbed against him, dissolving his guilt into bliss. Quasimodo made an inarticulate noise, which Phoebus took as incentive to open his trousers. He gave him a long look, holding his gaze while placing a kiss on his shaft, that was crooked but thick, like the rest of him. Quasimodo closed his eyes, that for now reason filled up with tears. He felt Phoebus hot mouth, his tongue, his hands on him, hugging, squeezing.  
He heard soft moans and wet noises. A tentative lick. Then Phoebus took him into his mouth and it was like nothing Quasimodo had ever felt before. It was heaven and earth. It was painfully real, the hardest contrast to the floaty, doll-like absence he had felt just a few moments before. Phoebus swallowed him, down to his root, and thunder rumbled in between Quasimodo's ears. He opened his eyes, just to close them again, overwhelmed by the sinful beauty of Phoebus head, bobbing up and down in enthusiastic bliss.  
Quasimodo burried his hands in his hair and felt something build up inside him. It was too much to bear, it was overwhelming him. With an ugly groan he shot his tension into Phoebus' mouth, and felt painful relief. He started sobbing, darkness and light and an ocean of doubt washing trough him.  
"Oh, Modo! What... Did I do something wrong?", Phoebus said, with a terrified look on his face.  
Quasimodo wanted to answer, but his voice failed him. He wanted to howl and climb into the shadows, like the ugly animal he was.  
"I can't", he managed to say between sobs. "Phoebus, I can't."  
"I'm so sorry, Modo! Oh god, I never wanted to hurt you, I swear I won't do it again, I don't know what I was thinking, oh Modo, please forgive me!"  
"No, no I... I can't have this. I can't because I'm not good enough for you. I'm deformed. I am ugly. I am a monster."  
Phoebus took him into his arms. "No, Modo. You're not a monster. You are my love, you are my equal, you are so graceful and perfect", he whispered into his ear.  
"I'm ugly." Quasimodo said, the bitter truth, the one word that mattered most. Ugly. Dirty. Sinful.  
"No, Modo. You're different. It wouldn't matter to me if you were ugly, but you're not. You are strong and you have the most beautiful eyes and you move with the elegance of a wildcat. Your skin is smooth and your smile lights up even the darkest hole in the gutters of Paris."  
Quasimodo couldn't stop crying. He knew it wasn't true, he knew that he was a hideous abomination, but Phoebus words were like a warm blanket on his soul. He squeezed him into a hug that would've hurt a weaker man, but Phoebus' strong body could take it.   
"Let's go to bed, Modo", Phoebus said, and they lied down next to each other.   
After some time, Esmeralda came out of the bath, naked except for a towel, and embraced them both.  
That night, Quasimodo dreamed of doves, flying into the endless sky.


	6. That's Rich Coming From You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aristocrats and military are having a ball and some peasants and a dragon are invited. How long until everything goes "boom"?  
> Well, a very drunk, love-sick Hood might make things interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhu Yingtai is a popular folklore character and I can highly recommend googling her because I love ancient tales about crossdressing geeks and OMG THEY WERE ROOMMATES!

Eugene had never been to a party before that was just a hundred percent humans. There wasn't a single centaur, no unicorn, not even a vampire. It was just humans and more humans, doing human things.  
Belle had told him not to worry because she didn't care if he made a good impression or not, but he really really didn't want to be Belle's oddity.  
Belle's New friends were coming, them, he didn't mind. Esmeralda was a kindred spirit, someone who knew something about goats. And it was nice to sit with Quasimodo in companiable silence and make figurines and dolls. Sometimes, they shared tools.  
Phoebus was good company, too, though he was a bit too chatty for Eugene's taste. But he could see that Phoebus loved Quasimodo and Esmeralda dearly, and so he was always welcome, too.  
Eugene had gone from a bachelors life with few acquaintances and fewer friends to a rich social life since he had met Belle. It was nice. He enjoyed the quiet evenings, reading together on the sofa, consuming absurd quantities of tea, but he also liked having people over.  
But the thought of going to a ball, full of humans he didn't know, was worrying him a bit. Also, Hood, an angry werewolf girl, had told him the people there would be judgy and blasé.  
He knew that Belle's ex was a bit like that, but Adam also had some intriguing quality to him. A certain something that made Eugene want to spend more time with him despite his obvious flaws.  
Belle stood in front of the mirror and wrestled with the ribbons on her corsage. She wore a yellow dress. Eugene had never seen her in a dress before. It looked strange, a bit like a pastry. She also wore contact lenses, tiny things that were charmed so that you could use them instead of glasses. Her hair was in a complicated braid. She did not look entirely comfortable.  
"Eugene, I think I need to rethink this outfit. I look like a cupcake."  
Eugene nodded in silent agreement.  
"I really don't have anything fancy enough for this party ", she muttered to herself.  
Esmeralda came in.  
"Darling, I think the dress looks great. I don't even have shoes, what should I do?", she sighed.  
Belle smiled.  
"You can put on this monstrosity, since you like it so much. And I am going to wear a suit. With a nice waistcoat. I've wanted to have one since forever, and I have the money to buy one."  
She peeled off three layers of heavy clothes and revealed her red lingerie. Now that was not entirely bad, Eugene thought to himself. It really accentuated her squishiness. But she put on clothes again and went out to do her shopping, telling the very grateful Esmeralda not to mention it and that yellow looked better with her skin tone, ignoring Eugene entirely.  
She could really be a bit inconsiderate when she had her one track mind on a task.  
Esmeralda put on the yellow dress, and strangely enough, did not look like a cupcake in it. It was something about the way she moved, like the dress was a part of her, that made her look like something out of a young dragon's magazine.  
When Quasimodo and Phoebus came in, they stared at her open mouthed.  
Eugene went back to the garden to pick some pears. Quasimodo, Phoebus and Esmeralda had been a great help with the farm, they were good workers and quite enjoyed getting their hands dirty.  
Once, Eugene had seen the three of them behind the barn, lying in the hay, Phoebus penetrating Esmeralda and Quasimodo burried inside him, all moving together, Esmeralda giggling.  
It looked very arousing. Eugene had silently walked away and pretended that he didn't notice anything.  
When Belle came back, he was still picking pears. She looked marvellous. Her leather boots were black as his scales, her suit grey as his eyes. She wore a black tie and a white collared shirt. And she wore her glasses again. Eugene accidentally squashed the pear in his paw. Mine, he thought to himself possesively, my little human. Belle radiated power. He wanted to sit at her feet and be her accessory. He wanted her to destroy him. Or maybe reduce her to a bloody, moaning mess, tear apart the perfection so that he could see her come apart in his arms. He wasn't quite sure.  
Belle went up to him and licked his snout.  
"Hm, you taste like baked pear. I like it", she said and licked her lips.  
"I want you so much, Belle. Right now. I want you to fuck me into oblivion", Eugene said, breathlessly.  
Belle grinned.  
"So, I take it you like my outfit?"  
"Yes. I like it. I like everything about it."  
"Good. Then let's keep it clean and intact", Belle said, and pushed Eugene to the ground by placing her hand on his neck and guiding him. Then she put her boot on his shoulder and violently grabbed his wing.  
"You'll behave, Eugene. Won't you, darling?", she purred.  
It hurt so good. Eugene writhed on the ground.  
"Yes, Belle, ohh yes, I'll do anything for you."  
"What a good boy. I wonder what would happen if I made you wear your collar tonight."  
Eugene was torn between being so turned in by the idea that he could barely think straight and thinking how humiliating it would be to come to a ball full of humans as the only creature and then wearing a collar like some witless pet.  
"But I think I will wait until I'm alone with you to do that. My dragon."  
She pinched his wing. He was so sensitive there, it was sweet torture.  
The door to his cave opened. He quickly stood up and tried to look a bit more composed.  
Phoebus grinned at them knowingly.  
"Should I come back at a more convenient time?", he said and wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Oh, now's just fine", Belle said and smirked.  
"I think we should probably get going, the ball starts soon." Phoebus said. 

He looked kind of smart himself, with his coat and neat trousers that he had gotten from a second hand store. Esmeralda had insisted on paying it, since she was the one with the steadiest income. Her dancing was very popular, though the men and creatures of the village didn't admit it to their spouses.  
Most of her money had gone into Quasimodo's tailored clothes, though. They had to be custom made to fit him. Esmeralda herself had shrugged and claimed that if it was good enough to dance in it on a table, it was good enough to dance in it at a ball. But she had been glad about Belle's dress, that was undeniable. And what a sight she was. She looked like a queen in her dress. Phoebus haf known that Quasimodo was just as awed as himself when they looked at her. And Modo looked so good, too. He was obviously not handsome in the usual sense of the word, but you could be sexy without being beautiful. Phoebus smiled to himself. He never felt as right as when he was sandwiched between Modo and Esmeralda, her softness and his hardness on his front and back. The first time that Modo had dared to bugger him had been a bit painful, but after that, it had been utter bliss. And Esmeralda was happy for him, even if she didn't want Modo the same way that Phoebus did.  
Making love to then was like a portal to an other world, fulfilment. Phoebus had never known love like this.

They arrived at the ball at the same time as Prince Philip. They nodded to each other. Esmeralda did a cheeky curtsey. Eugene awkwardly shuffled his feet.  
Rapunzel opened the door, and proceeded to greet everyone, air-kissing and shaking hands and paws.

Behind her stood Mulan, silently nodding and shaking hands, polite but reserved. Phoebus and her shook hands a bit firmer than the rest, quietly acknowledging a fellow soldier.   
They went inside and Eugene got introduced to so many humans that he just gave up on trying to remember named and faces. He just tried to stay next to Belle.  
Belle started talking to a girl who was also wearing a suit, Zhu Yingtai, a friend of Mulan's, who had very interesting opinions on western feminism.  
Eugene did not really catch all the nuances, but apparently, there were quite a lot of men who thought that women were inferior. Zhu Yingtai also talked about her interest in non-binary genders, a thing that Belle had mentioned when Eugene had been researching human gender. It was quite confusing.   
"I myself am not entirely sure about my gender identity. I prefer to not think about it."  
Now, that was interesting news to Eugene.  
After a while, Prince Philip joined the conversation.   
"I think feminism is taking it a bit to far. Just let a man be a man and woman be a woman. Right, dragon?"  
Eugene was startled out of his comfortable fly-on-the-wall perspective.   
"I don't think I know enough about human society to have an opinion on that. My name is Eugene, by the way, nice to meet you", he replied. Philip nodded and proceeded without introducing himself.  
"Look, I think it's cute that you wear men's clothes and such, but doesn't make you any less female.", he explained confidently. So, that was probably what Hood had been talking about. Interesting.   
Belle and Zhu Yingtai exchanged silent glances while the Prince rambled on, monologuing about the beauty of simple rules.  
Zhu Yingtai made an excuse and left.   
Belle pretended to see someone very important and left with Eugene, to return to Phoebus and Mulan, who were talking about horses. 

"So, what is Paris like?", Rapunzel asked, wide eyed.  
"Oh, probably beautiful. But I am not the right person to ask. I grew up in the confines of Notre Dame and when I saw Paris, I was on the run from my guardian", Quasimodo answered.  
"Brother, I know exactly what you mean. I grew up like that. Staring through the window, longing to be outside, but afraid too? My guardian was a nightmare."  
"Oh, the windows! I still sometimes sit and stare out of windows and temporarily forget that I can actually go outside if I want to!"   
"I think a part of you never really leaves the tower, so to speak", Rapunzel said, fidgeting with her ring.  
Quasimodo was so astonished to hear his own thoughts out of Rapunzel's mouth, he didn't know how to react.

"So you really are an exotic dancer!", Aurora said.  
She had never met someone like that.  
"Yes, well, it pays the bills."  
"Oh, well, I could never do that. But good for you", Aurora told Esmeralda. "But, don't you feel a bit icky about all the men staring at you?"  
Esmeralda was a bit tired of this conversation. Aurora wasn't wrong but... It was just strange to stand there and explain your job to a princess, who would never do it but also would never have to clean, cook, plough a field or be hungry.  
"It's fine", she replied.   
Aurora took the hint and changed the subject.  
"Oh, my feet are killing me! I think I'm going to sit down. I wish I would've taken my flats. Heels, am I right?"  
Esmeralda shrugged. "I don't know, I've never worn heels."   
"Never? Oh, but what are you wearing now?"  
"I'm barefoot."  
Aurora looked at her incredulously.  
"Well, the dress is long, so it doesn't really matter", Esmeralda explained to the shocked princess.  
"I'm going to sit down", Aurora said and smiled faintly at Esmeralda. 

Philip talked to Gaston in a corner. Phoebus joined them when they nodded to him.  
"I swear I've seen her at the pub", Gaston whispered. "She was half-naked."  
Philip shook his head. "Oh my. I mean, I'm glad Aurora and I are over. The company she keeps really says it all. In a few years she's probably in a back alley, showing her underwear to strangers."  
Gaston cackled.  
"What's wrong with that?", Phoebus asked drily.  
"Well. I personally wouldn't want to be with a dirty harlot", Prince Philip said.  
"That's what you get when women read to much. Especially about feminism and such nonsense. Though I wouldn't mind having a go at her", Gaston leered.  
"Well I think in the current society, you are either a feminist or an arsehole", Phoebus stated.  
"Now if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I'm going to kiss my beautiful harlot-girlfriend. And if I can find him, my boyfriend too." With that, he left, proud of his self-control. It would've been rude to punch people at an engagement party.  
Gaston and Philip looked flabbergasted.

"Hood, I'm so glad to see you! I thought you weren't coming!", Belle said to her friend.  
"I was so lonely and I really needed to see you", she said, and started to cry.  
"Oh no! Hey, love, what is it?"  
"It's Remus. I thought... I just thought I had found someone. A partner. Someone as passionate about justice as me. Someone who understands the struggle", she said and hiccuped.  
"Oh, dear, are you drunk?"  
"Very. And fuck Remus! And fuck his dead ex-boyfriend! And generally, fuck everybody who tells you they're not over their shapeshiftin' ex while their cock is still inside your CUNT!", she told Belle, quite loudly.  
People stared at her, especially Philip and Gaston.  
"What. The fuck. Is he doing here!", Hood shouted.   
"This fucker murdered my grandma, just because she was a werewolf, and is still standing there with his throat intact?" Hood growled. Her eyes turned yellow.  
Belle should've calmed her down. And maybe she would've if the man standing there with not a care in the world hadn't tried to institutionalise her father, groped her several times and killed her best friends grandmother.  
But since the man standing there was Gaston, she just rolled up her sleeves.  
Gaston still had a smug grin on his face and pulled out a gun.   
"Hello girls. You want to play?"   
Eugene joined the two. And after him Phoebus. And then all hell broke loose.   
Gaston, a huntsman at heart, shot at Eugene, the worst possible target. The bullet ricochet off his scales and hit Mulan, whose severe PTSD put her in battle-mode.  
But since at least half of the guests were ex-soldiers and bodyguards, the whole thing ended with less dead people and less guests. Gaston and Philip were thrown out.  
Rapunzel kept apologising to everyone, especially Hood, for having allowed Gaston to come as Philips plus one.  
After a few minutes, she had to stop because she had to help her fiance out of a dissociative episode.

Adam went up to Belle, Hood and Eugene. "I'm sorry. I should've joined you, but it all happened so fast."  
Hood narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Oh hello, you insufferable capitalist scum."  
Adam furrowed his brow.  
"I didn't ask to be who I am either, you know."  
"Well you're still a fucking oppressor and can fuck the hell off", Hood said and burped violently.  
"I...what? Whom do you think I opress?"  
"Your servants."  
"I don't even have any servants, Hood."  
"Does it matter? You're filthy rich. If you wanted to do some good, you'd use all your money to help revolutionise this fucked up society. But nooo, you'd rather live in a castle and be racist against creatures!"  
"I...what. How am I racist against creatures. I am literally The Beast."  
"Yes, and you treat it like some kind of disease. A curse you got rid of, woohoo!"  
"Yeah, right. Awooo, sister."  
"Oh yeah, you're out of ammo, so now you make a werewolf joke?"  
"You know what? Just tell me, honestly, what I did to you personally and we can call it quits."  
"I just can't stand your aristocrats, whiney attitude..."  
Hood declared and got closer to him. Then, she barfed all over him. 

"So, that's how humans party. Huh", Eugene said to Belle.  
"Do you want to grab Hood and go? I think Phoebus, Esmeralda and Quasimodo are still having a semi-good time", Belle said and rolled her sleeves back down.  
"I could fly Hood home and you wait for me in the cave. But don't take off the suit", Eugene whispered suggestively.  
"Hey Hood. Do you want to talk or just sleep?"  
"Bed", Hood grunted.


	7. The Moon Is My Witness

Remus paced. How had he messed up so badly? Why had he said those words at that time?  
Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
Hood was so sweet and passionate, so beautiful and fierce. And Sirius would've wanted Remus to be happy. But sometimes, Hood reminded him painfully of his late husband. Her erratic behaviour. The fire in her eyes. And the longing that he felt for her. It felt too similar to what he had felt for Siri. It felt like betrayal to feel like this about someone else. You couldn't love two people the same way. It was wrong.  
And of course he knew, and his heart did too, that she wasn't him. But when they finally, after months of shy touches and meaningful gazes, succumbed, when his body reacted to an other person again for the first time after Siri' s death, something stopped him.  
And instead of letting Hood down gently, he had been such a tosser. Incredible. Hood had stormed out crying and Remus had frozen, pants still down.  
And now he just wanted to apologise, take her into his arms and explain how much he liked her. But she was probably never going to speak to him again. Remus wanted to tear his heart out and stomp on it, because it hurt too much.  
He got dressed and apparated to Hermione's place. She opened immediately.  
"Remus! What a nice surprise. Are you okay?", she asked him, after seeing the distraught look upon his face.  
"Not really", he uttered. "Can we talk?"  
"Please, just come in, I'll boil the kettle. Crookshanks, would you get either out or in, please, so that I can close the door?"  
The kneazle climbed on Remus, it's claws stabbing through the fabric of his trousers into his skin.  
He took him into his arms and scratched his ears.  
"Well, Crookshanks missed you", Hermione said with a smile.  
"At least someone who doesn't know what an arse I am."  
"Oh dear. What happened?"  
Hermione pulled out a chair for him in her comfortable kitchen. She put a kettle on, the muggle way.  
"I had sex with Hood. Or at least I tried to, when I broke down and told her that I'm not over Siri", Remus explained with a pained expression.  
Hermione palmed her face.  
"Wow now that must gave been some awkward pillow talk."  
"I was still inside her, 'Mione."  
"Ew. Eeeeew. TMI, Remus. And also, buy her flowers, maybe. Oh god. No." She put a cup in front of him. "Sugar? Milk?"  
Remus cringed.  
"No, but could you rub a bit more salt into my wounds please?"  
"Sorry Remus. I'm just empathizing with Hood."  
"I just can't get over Sirius."  
"You know you don't have to "get over him", right? Because I'm not over him either. I am not in grief anymore, because time heals, but I still miss him."  
"I miss him all the time, Hermione. But when I'm with Hood, I sometimes don't and I know this should be a good thing but it feels like cheating."  
"Have you ever seen a grief counsellor, Moony?"  
"I've talked to Minny. Does that count?"  
"Oh god, no. It definitely doesn't. What did she do? Did she hand you a cuppa and said "there, there"?"  
"Well yes. But that's what you do, right?"  
"Yes, but that's not it. You need support. We all do. And if you don't want to talk to a professional, talk to Harry some time, yeah?"  
"I will. I promise. So, do you think I can fix what I did to Hood?"  
"Well, I mean, yes. Because this girl is head over heals for you. But don't do this if you don't want to be with her, Remus. Let her get over you."  
"The thing is, I do want to be with her. I miss her already. It's like suddenly seeing in colour after turning back into a human when she's with me. And even our wolves like each other. Everything is so much less complicated when I'm with her."  
"Oi, Remus! Maybe tell her that, that might work better than flowers!" , Hermione told him with a twinkle in her eye.  
"Ha ha. Why won't you take my situation seriously, Hermione?"  
"I am serious, Remus. Just tell her how you feel. She'll like it."  
Remus considered it. Nah. Talking about feelings with Hermione was one thing, but with Hood? That sounded scary.  
"But what if she doesn't, Hermione? She knows what a bastard I am, now."  
"The marital status of your parents when you were conceived will have no impact on her opinion on you."  
Remus rolled his eyes.  
"Insufferable. Why am I friends with you?"  
"Because I love you and my cat does, too."  
"Right."  
"Now get out, before she has time to overthink your behaviour."  
"I probably should."  
"Go get her, tiger."  
"Ha, ha."  
"Rawr."  
"Don't remind me about the rest of the mess I got myself into. Hood is ten years younger than me, did you know that? I'm a cradle robber."  
"Get over yourself, Moony, how many attractive, passionate, cute werewolves who are in love with you are there?"  
"Wow, sounds like you want to have her."  
"Well, if you mess it up again, I might."  
"Hands off my girl, witch!"  
Hermione laughed. Remus hugged her, petted Crookshanks and apparated back to Hoods flat, to wait for her to come back.  
It took some time. When Eugene flew her in, she looked wasted.  
"Hood! What happened to you? I'm so sorry, please let me talk to you", Remus said.  
"You! You're still here! Fuck you! And fuck off!"  
Eugene shrugged.  
"Hi. I'm Eugene."  
"Remus, nice to meet you."  
"Well, I think I'm going to get back to my cave now, Belle is waiting for me. And good luck with this situation." He pointed his paw in his and Hoods general direction.  
"Good night."  
And then he took off.

"Listen, Hood. You don't have to forgive me, I know I don't deserve it, but please hear me out."  
Hood crossed her arms.  
"Fine. But just know that you wouldn't be the first annoying person I puked on today."  
"I. Uh."  
"You know what? I think I'm taking a nice long bath, then I'll brush my teeth and you make tea. And then we talk."  
"Sure! Whatever you feel comfortable with, Hood!", he said brightly.  
That didn't go as bad as the scenarios he had made up in his mind while waiting.  
Well, there was still time to make up new ones while she was taking a bath.

Eugene flew home as fast as his wings could get him there.  
He wanted Belle so much, had wanted her the whole evening. And when she was getting ready to fight, he would have gladly died for her. The bullet he had taken had barely left a scratch, but Belle had to have been held back by two other human soldiers to not destroy the man who had tried to hurt her dragon.  
Eugene had considered solving the problem of Gaston existing for her, but had decided that he was her enemy to kill. He had no doubt she would do it on her own eventually. Or she could tell him to.  
Eugene was willing to do absolutely everything she wanted.  
Tonight, he would be her pet. He would cower at her feet and fulfil her every need.

Belle sat in the kitchen reading, her boots on the table, leaned back. She still wore her suit.  
She sat on a stool, but it might as well have been a throne to Eugene. She looked at him over the rim of her glasses.  
"Well, if it isn't my dragon, home to help me to take out my aggression on him", she purred.  
Eugene went up to her and nudged her with his snout.  
"Do with me as you please. Collar me. I'm yours."  
Belle rose and fetched a collar and a big, polished wooden knob covered in wax that looked like a beet root with a chain. He had never seen it before, but his imagination ran wild. He sat down on his knees and waited for what was coming.  
Belle pushed her thumb into the sensitive spot under his wing. He winced.  
"My dragon. Bullets can't kill you, but I could. I know how. I could just drive a knife into your eyes. Or into your ears. I know all your weaknesses."  
"I'm at your mercy."  
Belle smiled and pulled a dagger out of her waistcoat.  
She stroked his closed eyes with the blade, not hurting him. He moaned.  
Then she pulled his wing and scratched the sensitive surface lightly with the tip of her blade. A whimpering sound escaped him.  
"I want to drink your blood, Eugene."  
"You'll have to cut me first", he answered with a serene smile. It was not easy to cut a dragon. To draw blood, you had to find a spot between the scales of the chest or under the arms. The inner thighs could also bleed.  
Belle lifted a scale on his chest and drove the dagger in and out with precision. He hissed. Then she started sucking and licking the wound. The dark blood stained her collar. She pushed her tongue into the wound. Eugene writhed.  
"Yes. Ruin me", he whined.  
She started to torture his wings again, with her bare hands. He moaned.  
"You're mine, dragon."  
"Yes, Belle. I am yours. Forever."  
She knelt down behind him and took the wooden toy. Then she put his tail to one side and rubbed oil on his rear entrance. Eugene breathed heavily in silent anticipation. He felt the cool wood against his anus. And then she pushed it in, slowly. With her other hand, he held him down by the wings. It stretched him deliciously. When the bead was in, she lightly pulled the chain. It hurt in a perfect way. She licked his hole,and he hissed, accidentally scorching the chair in front of him. Belle took off her trousers and sat down, the chain back in her hand. She spread her legs and opened her cunt with her thumbs, yanking the chain. "You know what to do, dragon. Lick it clean." It already glistened with her arousal. Eugene obeyed happily. She looked so perfect, blood on her face, cunt drenched. He gave her a few tentative licks and then drew wet circles around her clit. Belle moaned softly. Then he penetrated her slowly with his long tongue, pushing in and out. "Now fuck my arse with your tongue, bitch.", Belle demanded and pulled him closer by the chain. It moved inside him. He licked down to her bum and massaged it with her own juices. Then he pushed into her. She started rubbing her clit with the chain. "Make me come, love. And don't touch yourself." He pushed in and out, deepening his licks with every thrust. She screamed and groaned. Her come dripped out of her vagina. Then she pinched his ear again. "Lie down and let me take you." Eugene lay down, marvelling at the beauty of her blood stained face. The chain clinked softly as he opened his legs. Belle let her gaze wander. She looked at his body and crawled on top of his raging erection. She grabbed his shaft and slowly impaled herself with it. He felt how her weight moved the bead inside him. He breathed heavily. She pushed him down. "Mine.", she said, and took him in deeper. Then she rocked violently. "You're mine. Mine. Mine." He groaned. Belle yanked the chain again. Her body undulated on him. She screamed and he felt close to exploding with pleasure. When he couldn't take it anymore, he held her bum and pushed his seed into her, as if he could mark het with it. They both collapsed, too tired to even get into bed. He stroked her back. "You know we will have to move eventually, right?" "I don't want to." "I'll carry you, big, powerful warrior", he said and giggled. She half heartedly slapped his chest wound. "I'm a very mighty little human, okay?" "I mean it. I'll carry you. But you have to sing me a lullaby." "Fine, you big baby."

Hood came out of the bathroom in nothing but her bathrobe and sat down in the kitchen. Remus took that as a good sign.  
He pushed a cup of tea in her direction, two sugars, no milk, just how she liked it. He had even put a cookie next to it. Hood took it and nibbled on it, grumpily.  
"Talk", she demanded.  
"So. First, let me say that I'm deeply sorry about my timing. That was a really weird thing to do."  
"That's going to be the worst apology ever."  
"No, please, hear me out. My late husband Sirius was a wonderful man."  
"Now that's just getting worse and worse. I didn't know you were married, by the way."  
"Well, not officially but that's not my point. When Siri died, I felt like all my youth and energy had left with him. When I met you, it changed. Missing Siri still hurts, but not as much as it used to. And that's because things feel real again with you."  
"Ok, I'll allow it."  
"And when we were...you know. Intimate. That was the first time I did it with anyone but him."  
"Hoo, boy. "  
"And it felt like cheating. Because you and Siri have a few similarities. And I felt like I had tried to replace him."  
"How so?"  
"You're both so beautiful. And passionate. And you fill my heart with your fire."  
Hood looked flattered. She quirked an eyebrow at him.  
"I just have to make peace with the fact that Sirius would want me to be happy."  
"Ok, that was not half bad as an apology, I admit. So, when do you think you'll have made peace with that?"  
Remus blushed. He looked into her eyes and bit his tongue.  
"Whenever you're ready, Hood."  
"Tempting. You know what, I think we should go to bed and cuddle a bit. And tomorrow, I'll allow you to brew me that hangover potion you told me about."  
Remus sighed in relief.  
"I swear I'll be less obnoxious in the future. I swear on everything that's real. I swear on the mmon and the stars and hangover potion."  
"Yeah, yeah, let's go to bed, Moony."  
She grabbed his hand and they went to bed. He spooned her and she wriggled his bum into his crotch through the fabric of her bathrobe. Remus breathed harder. But good was already making sleepy noises. Soft moans. Oh god. Was she...was she doing it on purpose? He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to sleep, wriggling girl in his lap or not.  
When he woke up, Hood was still wrapped around him, but the bathrobe had untied itself. Her dark skin contrasted with his pale, skinny legs and her heavy breasts were pushed against his chest.  
Remus groaned. It felt like his cock had been hard for days.  
He tried to gently shimmy away from Hood so that he could brew the potion and take care of his morning wood without her noticing.  
She groaned and stretched.  
"Good morning, Remus."  
She said and blinked. Then she looked at him and saw his tented pyjamas.  
"A very good morning, huh?"  
Remus burried his head in the pillow.

"Waffupect", he mumbled.   
"Sorry, come again?"  
Remus lifted his head.  
"What did you expect? I just woke up with a gorgeous naked beauty in my arms. I'm just a man."  
"Well, a werewolf technically. Sooo, want to do something about that?", she said suggestively.   
"Uh. Yes?", he said. Wow, such a witty response. Flirting was hard.  
"You know, I'm actually quite smart, I just act a bit dim around you.", he explained as he crawled up to Hood and pinned her to the bed.  
"It's charming, Remus. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise", she chanted. She shut her up by kissing her full lips. It worked. She growled. Usually, he tried to keep the wolf in check in his normal life. But this pushed him over the edge. He growled back. And when Hood bit into his neck and scratched his back, he leaned his head back and howled, for the first time without a full moon.


	8. I'm Right, You're Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frollo plots against Esmeralda, Phoebus and Quasimodo while pretending to not get off on violence.  
> Gaston tries to gather a mob, but is a few people short.  
> And Aurora is still not over the shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic descriptions of misogynistic violence /murder and rape fantasies.

"Hi Rora. How are you?", Cinderella asked.  
"No shoes."  
"Sorry? What do you mean?"  
"Esmeralda has never worn shoes. In her life."  
"Oh, that sucks in winter. My stepmom made me do that sometimes."  
"But. No shoes?"  
"Yeah well I'm the one who found her boyfriend because I forgot one at a party."  
Aurora looked horrified.  
"But how did you get home?"  
"Well, barefoot?"  
"But."  
"You know that wearing shoes is not a permanent condition, right? Did you glue yours to your feet? Because, it's not that big a deal to go out barefoot. People do it all the time."  
"No shoes." Aurora muttered to herself.

Frollo prayed. He prayed for guidance. The stone virgin glared down at him.  
"I failed, Maria. They got away. I punished myself, I kneeled for hours and hours, I whipped myself, but still you don't answer my prayers."  
The shadows of the torches gave her a grim expression.  
"Mary full of grace. Help me find them. What else can I do? Haven't I suffered enough? Why does the devil still haunt me with sin? Why does my body react that way to my mortification?"  
Mary did nothing. The only woman he had ever respected ignored him. Maybe she would listen if he brought the witch, the monster and the sodomite to her. He would find them. Even if he had had to burn Paris to the ground. How hard could it be? No one could forget a face like Quasimodo's.  
And the devil, disguised as Venus herself, who could look anywhere else when she entered the room? The witch wouldn't get far. And then he would torture her naked body and shave her head, until there was no beauty left. He would split those red lips. He would make her admit her adultery, she would admit to tasting the devil's seed. And he would stand there, satisfied, never having to think about her filthy body again.

Gaston stood in the pub and tried so hard to make people stand up to the gruesome creature that had humiliated him. But nobody wanted to help him get revenge on the ugly dragon.  
"Gaston, shut up. No one wants to fight Eugene. I buy my eggs from him. He makes my Christmas ornaments", said the old lady with the dirty rag, who was trying to clean the dishes but making it worse.  
"Yeah, and it's not like he's holding her there against het will, mate. He cooks her dinner. She buys books for him", a drunk man said, envy on his face. Gaston hit the table with his fist. A beer glass shattered.  
"Those creatures are stealing our women! Shouldn't we do something about that?"  
The people in the pub pretended to not hear his booming voice. "Don't get your knickers in a bunch, Gaston! She didn't fancy you when she was single, she won't shag you when you kill her boyfriend, innit?", a girl shouted. A few people chuckled discreetly.  
"It's a question of principle, you tramp!", he yelled. She blew a raspberry.  
"Listen, mate. Even if we didn't like Eugene, he could eat us for breakfast if he wanted to. Do you know how hard it is to kill a dragon? Probably not because nobody ever does it. Especially not one who is farming goats and minding his business", the man whose beer had been spilled said.  
"But what if he took your woman?"  
"Well then I would probably think less of him. But Belle wasn't your woman. She was with that fancy prince before. Now, if he'd get mad, I'd understand it. But he's an arsehole so I wouldn't help him."

Gaston stood up. He paid his beer and left, cursing under his breath. He wanted to punish Belle for her arrogance. How could she act so stuck up and then spread her legs for a fucking animal? He would teach her what a real man was. He would rip those indecent trousers off her with his hunting knife and fuck het until she forgot she ever had been with anyone else. She would cry and scream and thank him later.   
And that bitch Red Riding Hood, he would teach her a wolves place before a hunter. She would beg him for her life and he would slit her throat, so she could be with her grandmother in doggy heaven.


	9. A Cumbucket By An Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora takes matters into her own hands. And who can blame her? Some things need planning.  
> But maybe she should have told Adam beforehand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly porn and Aurora being a bratty, neurodivergent sub. And a very complicated foursome.

"I invited them over for dinner", Aurora said.  
Adam burried his face in his palms.  
"Aurora, why would you do that? They're pissed at me."  
"Oh, don't be a baby. They could've declined."  
"It will be awkward."  
Aurora shrugged. It actually might, so what more could she say? But the thing with being bi-curious was that the "curious" meant that she couldn't get the idea of a foursome out of her head. And Belle had become a constant presence in her daydreams. Her strong thighs had looked so fabulous in that suit that she had worn to the ball. And she had looked so fierce next to Eugene. Who could resist a woman that had tamed a dragon? The only challenge was getting her to notice Aurora. In that way. She had seen the way Belle and Zhu Yingtai had caught the eyes of every non-heterosexual girl at the ball. The audacity to come there in suits- those two were something else.  
But of course, if Mulan threw a party, cross dressing was just business as usual. It was just so very, very different from her formative years. Her godmothers had always been so conservative, maybe overcompensating what they perceived as "human" behaviour. Fairies where not very concerned with whom slept with whom, but they had done their research by following around some elderly lady and mimicking her behaviour, and that lady had been the epitome of internalized misogyny.

Maybe, Aurora thought to herself, my sensibilities aren't even remotely right. Maybe I still wrestle ideas that my fairy godmothers put in my head without even believing them themselves. They were so bad at pretending to be human, and sometimes it felt like she was pretending too. All the customs she had learned by heart, so proud to finally know what was going in and how to behave - and now it was all worthless, because the people around her didn't give a shit about etiquette. She felt like a dog, chasing a stick that had never been thrown, while the owner laughed at the gullible creature.  
Her newest way of handling this was to just do whatever she felt like doing. And so far, there had been no negative consequences to that. It was a bit scary, though. If your actions are you are accountable for them. You had nothing else to blame. If you acted according to the rules, even imaginary ones, it was so much easier to distance yourself from your decisions.  
Aurora still sometimes heard her godmothers in her mind, telling her how to be a proper lady, scandalized by her actions. But waiting for someone to pick you up left you with little choice. And Aurora had not liked her Prince Charming, so that had to mean that the system was flawed. "True love's kiss" had been a bit shallow. How could you love someone whom you had never even shared a meal with? She had been living with Adam now for quite some time, and it still felt fresh, deep but fragile. Yes, there was some love there, but marriage or any commitment seemed far away. And that was part of what made it exiting, dancing playfully around each other's edges, until you felt like you knew someone in a way that no one else could.  
Aurora sometimes even regretted how soon they had had sex, because it would've been fun to extend the tension and flirting that led up to that point.  
But there still was so much magnetism between them, sometimes it felt so overwhelming that Aurora had to hide for a few days to handle it.  
And after that, Adam would look at her with renewed interest, eyes dark and hungry.  
Adam cleared his throat, dramatically.  
"So, you just decided to do that and didn't even think about getting my opinion on that?"  
"To be honest, I thought it would be easier to handle your pouting than arguing with you beforehand. Are you mad at me?"  
"Well, I should be!"  
Aurora bit her lip and sat down on the windowsill. She had not put on pants and was naked in heels under her long dress. She pushed it up. Then she spread her legs slightly.  
"No, Adam. Please don't be mad at me."  
It was working. Adam looked startled, but a massive erection tented his trousers.  
"You've been naughty. I think you need to get punished. I think I'm going to spank you."  
Aurora shifted a bit. That was new. He had never spanked her this way. Sure, slaps here and there, and some choking, some humiliation. But not like this.  
He sat down on a chair.  
"Lie down on my lap, and show me your arse", he said in a low voice.  
Aurora's breath hitched.  
She slowly resumed position, presenting her pale posterior to him. Her hands trembled.  
"Shy, all of a sudden?"  
She bit her tongue.  
Adam rubbed her bum, his hands dry but not rough.  
Then he gave her a gentle slap. It didn't hurt. Then, he gave her two more and it started to sting. She felt his warm cock against her. Getting spanked had never been a fantasy of hers, but the way Adam did it made her moan in more than pain. She wondered if she could come just from that. The delicious intersection of hurt and pleasure. She felt him spread her arse cheeks open. And then she felt spit, right on her pucker. Her eyes rolled with tears of humiliation, but she still didn't want him to stop. He rubbed her posterior again, fingers sliding in between but not actually entering, just teasing her. She moaned again. He slid a finger into her sopping wet cunt.  
"What do we have here. Does this turn you on so much? Do you like it?"  
She nodded.  
He slapped her again, so hard that she screamed a little.  
"I said: do you like it?"  
Aurora squirmed.  
"Yes, yes, I like it."  
"You like what?", Adam asked, and she could hear his smile in his voice.  
"I like it when...when you spank me. And when you touch me there."  
"Touch you where, exactly?", he asked her seductively.  
"My...behind."  
"Your arsehole. Say it."  
"I like it when you touch my arsehole. And I like it when you spit on me.", she admitted while trying to rub against him, desperate for friction.  
If she could've seen the mild surprise on his face, she would've laughed, but all she could see was the floor.  
Adam spat on her arsehole again. She moaned. He massaged it lightly with his index finger, then let it slid in. Aurora saw stars. It was so much, she could barely breath.  
And that was when the doorbell rang.  
Adam gave her a last smack, one that made her rock against him hungrily.  
"You open the door for our guests, slut. I'm going to wash my hands before I great anyone."  
Aurora stood up, hair messy, cheeks flushed, and nodded breathlessly. Now she actually wished that she hadn't invited people over. Maybe that had been his plan all along, that manipulative bastard. But then again, he had been the one to introduce the idea of a threesome to her, so, really, there was no way of knowing his true feelings about their guests.  
Belle really felt indecent, opening the door like this, but keeping them waiting would've been even more rude.  
So she tried to fix her hair and opened the door.  
Belle and Eugene were standing close to each other and Belle was wearing that wicked suit. They looked wild. She was holding the base of his wing, and Aurora didn't know why that made her feel like she had walked in on something, but it did.  
"Come in, come in! So nice to see you!", she proclaimed.  
"Hi, Aurora. Nice to see you again." Eugene said, offering his paw for a handshake. Aurora shook it awkwardly. Then she air-kissed Belle, which felt even more awkward, because Belle didn't really air-kiss back, she just went through the head motions.  
"Hi there. Is Adam not here tonight?", Belle asked with a hint of relief in her voice.  
"Yes, he is just washing his hands." Aurora blushed and hoped it wasn't as obvious as it felt.  
Belle nodded and looked a bit tense again.

Aurora led them to the table and pulled out the chairs for them, in lieu of servants. 

Eugene tried to shuffle onto a chair, but it had arm rests and couldn't fit his tail.  
"I'll get you a better chair", Aurora said and rushed to the kitchen to find one, after the dragon had told her not to worry and that he could just sit on the floor and such.

"God, it's weird to be back here", Belle told Eugene in a low voice.  
"It's weird to be here for me, too.", he admitted. "What are we doing here?"  
"We'll just eat, be polite, and go home again?", Belle suggested. That would probably be for the best, Eugene thought and sighed.  
Adam walked in with a wide smile on his face.  
"Hello Belle. Hello Eugene. How good to see you", he said and it nearly sounded sincere to Belle. At least he had called Eugene by his name instead of calling him dragon.  
"Adam. How do you do?", Eugene replied pleasantly.  
"Hello, you tosser", Belle said fondly.  
He squinted a bit.  
"And hello to you too, fuck-face", he said without missing a beat. Belle smiled. Eugene didn't quite grasp the dynamic between these two. The constant bickering could mean anything from "I genuinely want to kill you" to "I really feel comfortable around you", apparently.  
Aurora came back in, dragging a massive chair.  
Adam came to her help.  
Eugene was a bit embarrassed, even though it was obviously not embarrassing to not fit a chair.  
He sat down on it and smiled politely. It was horrible of course. No tail-space. Adam brought in the first course. It was a tiny bit of soup on a tiny plate with a tiny spoon.  
"Adam, you absolute git. You do realise that this is impossible to eat with paws and a snout, right?",Belle remarked coldly.  
"It's okay, love, I'll just skip this course, I'm not that hungry anyway", Eugene fibbed. 

"How do you invite a dragon and forget that he's a dragon?", Belle snarled.  
"I cooked. And I invited you", Aurora said in a small voice.  
"I don't know how to cater to a dragon. The next course is roasted chicken, that shouldn't be a problem, right? I'm terribly sorry", she said and to Belle's dismay, started sniffling. Oh god, she had just wanted to put Adam in his place, and now the blond princess was crying because of her.  
"I didn't mean it like that, Aurora", she said and and cleared her throat. "Don't...don't cry, darling, I didn't mean it."  
"No, Belle, you're right and that was horrible of me. And now I'm bawling my eyes out like a teenager. I'm so sensitive after. Uhm", she said and stopped mid-sentence, after her gaze had flickered to Adam, violently blushing. Adam choked on his wine. Eugene chuckled discreetly and disguised it as a cough. That nearly resulted in a fire, but he swallowed it in time.  
"I really feel very welcome here, Aurora. Don't worry."  
Aurora just sat there and nodded silently, looking as if she wished for her chair to swallow her whole. 

They ate in silence. Eugene drank wine and handled the glass gently, afraid of breaking it. He noticed Aurora staring at his paws with a vacant expression. Then her cheeks flushed again. What was that about? Eugene was thoroughly confused now.  
Belle looked at him knowingly, but Eugene really didn't know what was going on.  
Adam brought the next course, two roast chickens stuffed with vegetables.  
"Nice bird", Belle said and wiggled her eyebrows at Adam. Eugene thought so, too, but what else was going on?  
"Well, yes, I have good taste. Don't I, love?", Adam said to Aurora in a sultry voice.  
"Indeed", she said with a quick glance towards Belle.  
Adam stabbed the chicken roast with a big knife and started cutting it up. He gave Eugene an obscene amount, just a drum stick short of a whole chicken.  
He served it to him on a big plate and put a serving fork next to it. Eugene gave him a thankful smile, but when their eyes met, there was a strange pull to Adam's gaze. Eugene couldn't look away. There was a tiny of that feral yellow in those eyes, something primal. Eugene gasped. Belle kicked his shins under the table, but smiled at him when he fliched.  
They ate, they Made small talk, they exchanged more meaningful glances, and Eugene didn't feel like going hime, he felt like he really wanted to know what in Zorg's name was going on.  
There was more wine now, and Belle touched him a lot while speaking. Adam suggested going to the living room and touched Eugene's shoulder when he led them there. He looked at Belle for reassurance. She smiled encouragingly.  
"What's happening?", he whispered in her ear.  
"I think this might be a date.", she whispered back to him.  
Oh. Well, that made sense, actually. It was a bit scary, but Belle was with him, so what was the worst that could happen? Eugene felt the heat radiating off Adam's hand, that was still on his shoulder, lightly massaging his scales. The living room had cushions everywhere and they sat down next to each other. Belle lay down next to Belle, who started to stroke her hair. Adam looked at Eugene again and his eyes were a vibrant yellow now. He looked hairier and bigger than he had just a few moments before. Even the hand on his shoulder started to look like a paw.  
"Amazing. I've never seen him change like this", Aurora told Belle in a hushed voice. She smiled and playfully rubbed a thumb over her lips.  
Adam touched Eugene's snout with his long, pointy nails.  
"You're really pretty, Eugene", he growled.  
That was too obvious to ignore.  
Eugene felt hypnotized by Adam's strange pull. He let his tongue flutter over Adam's thumb. He moaned deeply and came closer to Eugene. Adam put a Hand around Eugene's waist. He wasn't that much smaller than him, now that his beastly nature had taken over.  
"That's so hot", Aurora told Belle. "Mmh. I really like watching that", Belle replied distractedly while pulling up Aurora's skirt.  
Eugene decided to let himself go with the flow and pulled Adam closer. Adam bit Eugene's throat lightly. He could actually feel his bite through the scales, his bite was much stronger than Eugene would've thought.  
Belle touched Aurora's bare cunt now.  
"No pants, Aurora? Have you been naughty today?", Belle purred. Aurora nodded.  
"Do you think you should be punished?"  
Aurora nodded again, very eager, since Belle had started to lightly stroked her labia.  
"I punished her already, but do it anyway if you want, I think the brat can take it", Adam said while kneeling down before Eugene.  
"Can I suck you off, Eugene?"  
Eugene looked at Belle. She nodded.  
"Yes. If you like."  
Adam licked his thick, pouty lips and his large teeth. Then he licked Eugene's cock with his large, pink tongue. He looked handsome with his furry cheeks and rough paws. And it felt good. He didn't seem as breakable as Belle was. Then he took him into his mouth and Eugene froze in disbelief as he took his whole lenght in.  
He heard Belle gasp next to him.  
"Aurora. On your knees. Will you eat me out like a good little slut?"  
Aurora knelt down and Belle took her trousers and pants off. Aurora gave Belle's quim a probing lick.  
"Tell me how you like it, please", she asked Belle.  
"Spread it open and lick it slowly and gently while I watch them."  
Aurora obeyed. First, she licked all of it, then gave her clit special attention. Belle moaned.  
Adam sucked on Eugene's shaft and let his tip hit the back of his throat. Eugene held his head and thrust slightly, making the man choke a bit. Belle moaned, both because of them and because of Aurora, who was still giving her soft little licks. Adam released Eugene's cock with a pop. "Lie down, Eugene. I want to ride you." Eugene did what he was told. His tail swished in anticipation and messed up the array of cushions. Adam climbed on top of him, licked his own hand and wetted his arse hole. It looked otherworldly, his swollen erection bobbing up and down. He put two fingers inside his pucker and scisored them slowly, while every one watched him, Aurora temporarily distracted by it. When he was done stretching himself, he lowered his bum on Eugene, holding his cock by the root and pressing it into himself. Eugene closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the tightness and the thrill of Belle watching them while getting pleasures by Aurora. Adam growled loudly and threw his head back. A low whimper escaped Eugene. Adam rode him violently, nearly throttling Eugene, who couldn't care less. Belle came over and started caressing his wings, that were spread out on the floor. That threw him over the edge. Breathing heavily, he ejaculate inside Adam. He was shaking as Belle took his paw and soothed him. "Aurora, I want you to lick Adam clean now", Belle commanded. Aurora shook her head slightly. "I'll do it, then." "Thank you, Belle", Aurora replied in her goid-girl voice. "I really want to see that." Belle knelt down in front of Adam, who was still sporting a rock-hard erection. "Lie down and spread your legs, you disgraceful little dog", she told him. "Why should I do what you say, you bossy bitch?", he asked. She slapped him. "Down." "Make me." Belle grabbed his balls and squeezed. "I said down. Are you too basic to get even that right, you worm?" He yelped and lay down. Then he grabbed his knees. "Do you need me to clean you out? Do you need it so badly? Filthy slut." She slapped his arse and started licking off Eugene's sperm, that was dripping out of Adam. He squeaked a bit and shrunk to his usual size, except for his member that was still red, hard and ready. Belle took his Balls into her mouth and swirled her tongue a bit. She spat them out again. "Aurora, do you want to let him fuck you?", she asked the girl that was still watching and had cuddled up to Eugene, who looked knackered but happy. "Yes, I'd like that", she said and gave Adam a mischievous smile. "Good. Kneel down in front of me. Arse up. Yes, like this", Belle explained as Aurora crouched in front of her. "Fuck her, bitch", she told Adam, who immediately thrust into Aurora, who was so wet that it dripped down her thighs. She moaned. "Now, we can't have that. You're too noisy. You should finish what you started earlier." Aurora moaned again, but pulled Belle closer with one hand. She burried her face in her cunt and started sucking and moaning around her clit. "Yes, oh god yes, keep doing that. Eugene, do you think you're ready to fuck Adam again?" "Wow, you just called me Adam", he said and smirked. Then he grabbed around Aurora and rubbed her clit, which made her moan violently into Belle's cunt. "Shut it, Beast", she replied, but caught her breath because of Aurora's hungry mouth. Eugene had crawled behind Adam and parted his buttocks with his talons. He dipped his tongue into what Belle had left of the mess he made. Adam stopped thrusting into Aurora and squirmed. "Oh yes. Please. That's so good, oh, it's so deep. Fuck me, please!", he shouted. "Do it, dear. Fuck him", Belle said. Eugene stood up.and wrapped his tongue around Adam's throat. Then he fucked into him, inch by inch. Adam moaned loudly. He moved in Eugene's rhythm, in and out of Aurora's cunt. Aurora sucked Belle's clit devotedly and she clenched her thighs around her head. With a shudder, she freed herself. "Good girl", she whispered, and forbsime readon, Aurora didn't mind being a good girl. Maybe it was because Adam was still inside her. Belle watched as Adam couldn't take it anymore and squirmed hot semen all over Aurora's back and into her hair. Aurora stood up. "Who's going to fuck me now?", she asked sweetly. Adam looked at her like she was a flawless angel. "You're perfect", he muttered adoringly. "I would", Eugene replied politely. Aurora went back on all fours and waited for Eugene to enter her again. It was hard at first, but when he was all in, it felt wonderful. "I will help you fuck her", Belle said. Eugene lifted her up with one arm, careful not to scratch her with his talons. Then he thrust again. Belle knelt down and started licking Aurora, who moaned loudly. Belle squeezed Eugene's balls. He stopped moving inside Aurora. Adam stared at them in silent admiration. Belle massaged Eugene's pucker with her fist. He moaned and rammed his cock deeper into Aurora. Belle rubbed her tongue on her clit slowly. Aurora screamed and convulsed on Eugene. The friction was too much for the dragon, and he came for the second time. Everyone cuddled up and it was so absurd that the evening had actually ended like this that they started talking about everything and anything, exchanging childhood stories and emptying an other bottle of wine, until they fell asleep on those cushions, arms and tails and paws and legs entangled into a puddle of satisfied glee.


End file.
